Fruit container filler machines are already known of the kind designed to perform their filler function endeavouring, insofar as possible, to avoid the free fall of the fruit in order for the same not to be damaged on dropping, being necessarily applicable to certain kinds of delicate and extremely sensitive fruit such as citrus fruits, tomatoes, peaches or other like products.
Therefore, prior art has certain machines and devices devised to lay the fruit directly upon the container bottom in order to uniformly cover the surface of such bottom, do likewise on the next layer, and so on and so forth until the height of the full container is attained.
Current facilities comprise a container filling station arranged upon a platform travelling on an upright shaft. The lower end of a belt conveying the product enters the container bottom, eccentrically, to fill the same with the product whilst moving up, driven by a detector based upon the increase of the layers of such product.
These current systems perform their tasks turning the container whereas the unit unloading the fruit is in contact with such fruit, placing the same upon the said container, without being able to prevent the fruit from being knocked and moreover performing a faulty filling, since dependent upon the flow of fruit.